This invention is directed to a novel chemical compound and its use in regulating the natural growth or development of plants. In particular, this invention relates to the chemical treatment of plants to alter their natural growth or development for the purpose of enhancing various agricultural or horticultural features of the plants.
It is known that various features of plant growth can be modified or regulated to produce a variety of beneficial effects. For instance, defoliation can be achieved in such a manner as to inhibit leaf growth with no effect on productive plant parts. In fact, the latter often demonstrate extra growth as a result. As a further benefit, harvesting operations are facilitated. Defoliants are particularly useful in flax, cotton, and bean crops, and other crops of a similar nature. While defoliation results in the killing of leaves, it is not a herbicidal action since it does not harm the remainder of the plant. Indeed, killing of the treated plant is undesirable when defoliation is sought, since leaves will continue to adhere to a dead plant.
Another response demonstrated by plant growth regulants in the general retardation of vegetative growth. This response has a wide variety of beneficial features. In certain plants it causes a diminution or elimination of the normal apical dominance, leading to a shorter main stem and increased lateral branching. Smaller, bushier plants with increased resistance to drought and pest infestation are the result. Retardation of vegetative growth is also useful in turf grasses for lessening the vertical growth rate, enhancing root development, and producing a denser, sturdier turf. The retardation of turf grasses also serves to increase the interval between mowings of lawns, golf courses and similar grassy areas.
In many types of plants, such as silage crops, potatoes, sugar cane, beets, grapes, melons and fruit trees, the retardation of vegetative growth increases the carbohydrate content of the plants at harvest. it is believed that growth retardation or suppression at the appropriate stage of the development decreases the amount of carbohydrate available for vegetative growth and thereby enhances starch and/or sucrose content. Retardation of vegetative growth in fruit trees produces shorter branches and greater fullness of shape, and often results in lesser vertical elongation. These factors contribute to the ease of access of the ochard and simplify the fruit harvesting procedure.